A Sunny Summer Camp
by blazikenXlucario
Summary: A young Torchic going to a summer camp near an old village, hoping to meet new friends and have fun, but what if the grounds had a horrifying tale, a tale that anyone venturing on the grounds will never be the same again? Rated T probably venturing to M. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. I wanted to start this story about something a little bit related to Higurashi and the Hunger Games, but at the same time, completely different. I know that sounds kind of confusing but it's true. I know I should be focusing on my other stories but, this idea was just itching inside me. But I'm still working on my other stories, I promise I will finish them, but for now, I'm doing this. Anyways, this story is about a Torchic (yeah I know, no surprise there) going to a summer camp and meeting new friends there, but something odd and horrifying is laid on its ground, but what?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters mentioned.**

**WARNING: This story is specifically rated M for blood, gore, violence, and language. I warned you.**

**1~ Arriving on a Sunny Day**

"Mom, please don't let me go! I want to stay home with you and daddy!" I yelled, waving my wings frantically, trying wiggle out of mom's iron grip.

"Oh Honey, I know you want to stay home, but it's best you get to know the outdoors better and meet new friends. Besides, I know by the time it's time to leave the camp, you'll be wanting to stay. And then we'll have this same situation again." Mom murmured softly, trying to calm me down.

"Your mother's right sweetie," Dad said, taking me from mom's claws," you're going to have so much fun there and make new friends, and getting stronger too, being out there doing all kinds of activities can make you stronger and tougher, soon you'll evolve into a cutsy-wutsy Combusken."

As mom went outside to bring the car around, dad gave me a tight hug and followed close behind, me still trying to wiggle free. After what seemed like forever, I guess lost his concentration for a minute, I wiggled free and dashed towards the door of our house. Unfortunately I didn't get far when dad ran after me with incredible speed, he swooshed in and grabbed a hold of me, this time his grip was tighter than mom's grip, and buckled me in the backseat.

"Nice try, but that's not going to get you out of going to summer camp little missy." Dad said, waving one of fingers (claw fingers) side to side.

I sighed and slumped in my seat, accepting defeat as my dad started the car and drove off towards the summer camp.

I guess I must have fallen asleep because dad was shaking me to get me to wake up, "Wake up sunshine, we're here." He murmured soothingly.

I had no strength whatsoever and only grunted when he kept shaking me. But after a while, he gave up. He crawled inside, unbuckled my seat belt, and carried me out of the car.

"Poor thing, she really is knocked out." I heard mom faintly say.

"Yeah, why don't I go ahead and sign her up and take her to her cabin while you grab her luggage and meet me there?" Dad said softly.

"Alright, how would I know which cabin she's staying in?" Mom asked softly.

"I'll wave to you outside of her cabin." He answered.

"Ok." Mom said.

Dad started walking towards a big building but I couldn't make out anything else before I drifted off into unconsciousness.

It must have been a while since I slept because I woke up in a log house with a bathroom, kitchen, and the living room with two beds on opposite sides and a small couch off in the corner next to a coffee table. I was still getting used to my surroundings when a face popped right in front of me.

"HELLO!" It screamed.

"WAAAHHH!" I screamed. I jumped back, only to make contact with a wooden wall. I painfully slumped down, still startled about the scare.

"Oooo, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." It said, crawling closer to me on my bed, sitting down in front of me. "Hi my name is Rika and I'm your roommate from now on." She said, extending her paw to shake. I extended my wing and shook her blue paw, curious about what she is.

"What kind are you?" I asked, staring at her face curiously.

"I'm a riolu," She stated proudly, " What kind are you?"

"I'm a torchic." I said happily.

"Cool, so you're a fire type, right?"

"Yeah," I said as I glanced around the house again before continuing, "Isn't there...like uuhhh... you know."

"What?"

"Like...more than one roommate at a camp? "

"Oh...no. It's just you and me. In fact there are other cabins where only one pokemon has it all to themselves. But I prefer having someone with me though, it's more fun that way."

"I'm just glad my roommate is not a guy, you know." I sighed.

Rika giggled and got off my bed, heading towards the kitchen. "What do you want to eat for dinner?"

"Dinner?" I said, completely confused. "It's already that late?"

"Yeah! So what do you want to eat, orange chicken?" Rika asked with a mischievous smile.

"That's not funny, but I'll have white rice with orange sauce." I said with an annoyed expression.

"Sounds good." Rika said as she got a pot out and a bag of rice.

**I know what you're thinking, how could this be rated M? Oh trust me, you'll find out...oh, you'll find out. R&R! =^.^= Kairi**


	2. Chapter 2

**2~ The Start of a Great Relationship(s)**

"I forgot to ask." Rika said, as she finished her bowl and put in the sink.

"Huh? What would that be?" I asked, looking up from my bowl.

"Your name. What's your name?" She asked, sitting back down on the bed, sitting across from me.

"Oh!" I exclaimed as I set my empty bowl off to the side. "My name is Nila, but people usually call me Nii-chan for short."

"That sounds nice. But I can't wait for you to meet Riku, Natla, Emily, and Elizabeth."

"Who are they?" I asked, scooting closer to Rika-chan.

"Their my friends here, we all live in the old village a couple miles east of here. Riku is a Zoroak, Natla is an Umbreon, and Emily and Elizabeth are twin Kirlia. Honestly though, I don't think anyone can tell which is which though!" Rika giggled at that remark, me joining in.

"They sound awesome to meet, I can't wait to meet them. But...I'm shy." I softly said, whispering at the last part, looking down on the covers that match the color of the room.

"Oh trust me! They're a lot of fun to be with and I'll help you when you get cold feet." Rika said, lifting my chin up so I can see her encouraging smile. "I promise." She said as she made an invisible X in the middle of her chest.

"Thanks, I'm glad you're my friend. That is...if we are." I mumbled the last part, a little embarrassed at my remark.

"Of course! In fact me and my buddies are planning on going on to a hike all the way to the bridge, we plan on picnicking near the waterfall over there. You should join us!"

"Wait. Since when was there a bridge nearby? And since when was there a waterfall?"

"You should have seen it on the way here, it's the only way to get to camp," Rika said, a smirk forming on her face as she continued," unless you fell asleep on the way here too!"

"Yeah, pretty much." I confessed.

"Well, I'm going to bed."

"Well that was kind of sudden."

"Well you should get to bed too, the hike is about 8 miles from to the bridge and back, you need all the rest you can get."

"Alright, fine." I said, yawning as I went under the covers. "But you better help me when I meet your friends."

"I told I promised, and I'm keen to my word." She said as she turned back towards me, doing the same movement earlier, making an X on her chest.

"You better." I said, smirking a big smirk as I drifted off into unconsciousness.

**I know, I know, I know It's a small chapter but I'm tired and it's late and I haven't eaten my food yet. But there will be more not just from this story, but the others as well, and I need my thinking cap recharged. See Yah! Kairi =^.^=**


	3. Chapter 3

**3~The Beginning of...**

**3rd POV**

A beautiful day it was, the sun shone through plainly decorated curtains as it flashed upon Nila's face, hoping to wake up the sleeping chick before the day would start without her. But the sun didn't necessarily need to, now that Rika is her roommate.

"WAKE UP!" Rika yelled, pouring ice, cold water onto Nila's face. Nila jolted up and fell off the bed in pure fright. She landed on the floor with a big thud, still recovering from a startled morning wake up.

"You could have just shook me you know!" She screamed at the laughing Rika.

"Yeah but it's more fun this way." Rika replied, still laughing from Nila's tortured morning. "Anyways, it's time to get ready for you to meet my friends, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." Nila said, as she slowly stood up, rubbing her back side that's still sore from the fall. "But next time, don't pour cold water on me."

"Fine, just get ready. Or else I'll put more cold water on you!"

"AH! NO! NO!" Nila screamed as she ran to her luggage.

It was much brighter now as the roommates shut and locked the door to the cabin, heading towards the center of camp where a group of pokemon. As they were walking, the trees and grass shimmered as dew was spread across, the bird pokemon chirped and the skies were as blue as it can ever be, a perfect day to go on a picnic.

As the roommates got closer to the group, one of the pokemon, a Roroark, walked up to them, "Rika who's this?"

"Riku, this is Nila. She's my new roommate and she's a fire type!" Rika happily answered, putting her paw on Nila's shoulder.

"H...hi." Nila softly said.

"Cool, a fire type. If you're a friend of Rika's then you're a friend of mine, come on I'll introduce you to the rest of the group." Riku said, grabbing Nila's wing and pulling her towards the group.

As they got closer, everyone in the group turned and faced the newcomer," Guys, this is Nila, she's a fire type and she's a torchic." Riku introduced Nila. "Nila, this Natla, a Dark type and she's a an Umbreon, and this is Emily and Elizabeth, they're physic and grass types and they're twin Kirlia, and I'm a Zoroark, a dark type also. "

"N...nice..to...meet you all." Nila softly said.

"You don't need to be shy around us, we're not judgmental or anything." Natla reassured, as she extended her paw to shake. Nila, let go of Riku's paw and shook Natla's.

"Like Riku said, we're Emily and Elizabeth. No one can tell us apart, we look-a-like in every way." The twin Kirlia said in unison.

"Not even our parents could tell us apart." The one on the right said.

"Nor our friends or anyone else in the family." The one on the left said.

"Hmmmm, well...I can." Nila replied.

Everyone gasped, how could a newcomer already tell which Kirlia is which, even if someone knew everything about them couldn't tell who is who.

"If you know what makes us different..." The one on the left said.

"...then go ahead and shoot." the one on the right finished.

"Well, when you guys talk at the same time it's difficult to tell who is who, however the one on the right has a more deeper and mischievous tone and the one on the left is a bit lighter more innocent. That's what I think at least." Nila said matter-of-factly.

Everyone was shocked, especially the twin Kirlia. The sisters looked at each other unbelievably, and looked back at the small Torchic.

"Am I wrong?" Nila softly said, starting to feel a little embarrassed and shy again.

"Wow, you must be something if you could tell us apart." The twin Kirlia said.

"I told you she was awesome!" Rika yelled out.

"What are you talking about? All you said was she was a fire-type and she's a Torchic." Riku said, confused.

"Well...I...a...I meant to say that!" Rika replied.

"Well, alright it's been fun, can we please go to the waterfall now to have our picnic?" Natla cut in.

"Oh...right!" Riku said, grabbing the picnic basket and blanket. "Let's go ahead and go now."

**Sorry that it's a short chapter, I don't have much time today. R&R if there is any problem or anything. Kairi =^.^=**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup you guys! Sorry it took me so long to update, I was very busy, busy, busy, busy... After this chapter everything will start to change a little...read to find out how. R&R for anything! Kairi =^.^=**

**WARNING: This chapter is rated M for blood and gore and supreme suspense!**

**Chapter 4~ Mystery of a Murder**

**Nila's POV**

"We're finally here everyone!" Riku shouted in triumph as he sat the picnic basket down on the soft, grassy area. Everyone sighed in relief as they all collapsed on the ground, exhausted from the long incline to their spot near the waterfall.

"I swear that hike gets longer every time we go on it!" Neela sighed as she slowly rolled over to her side in hope of getting some rest.

"I agree, but the view is gorgeous. I say it's worth the stress." Rika-chan said as she slowly got to her feet and went near the cliff side.

I had to agree with her, it was back-breaking work to get up to waterfall's edge, but looking down at the bridge and the valley shown below, it was something that was worth doing to come relax and get together with some friends. The valley was beautiful, its grass was bright green and the stream that followed close to the side of the valley, providing a definitional boundary that carved the valley from time in the past to the future.

As I kept staring at the gorgeous valley, I noticed a couple of small buildings right in the center and a big factory-like building off to the side. I grabbed my binoculars that were around my neck and put them to my eyes to get a better look at the structures below. Looking through the binoculars, the buildings were just small houses and some stores, an average town, nothing more, nothing less. It must be the village that Rika-chan was talking about earlier, her and her friends' home town.

I then drew my attention next to the big structure on the far right, looking it over I could tell it was some kind of factory of some sort, but was now run down and was obviously abandoned for years.

After a while, still looking at the old factory, someone patted my head and started scuffing my feathers on top. Giving an annoyed look, I turned around and saw none other than Rika with the same goofy grin she always gave. Quickly, she shoved a sandwich in my face, making me knock down to the grassy floor.

"Hey! Why you-!" I yelled as I quickly got up and ran after the now laughing riolu, grabbing a sandwich, I threw it at her. It hit her right in the face and before she could get the lettuce that was left from the sandwich out of her face, I tackled her to the ground and sat on her head, posing my triumph over her.

"Get off my face!" She teasingly laughed as she struggled.

"No way! It's penalty for the loser who lost! Hah Hah!" I countered back.

"How can you guys have so much energy?" Neela whined as she turned over to get back up to her feet. "Besides, I'm hungry and all I want to do now is eat and sleep."

"After that..." Emily said.

"...We can play some games!" Elizabeth finished.

"O...k." I sighed as I got off of the chuckling riolu.

"Can't wait I'm starving!" Rika said as she slowly sat upright.

* * *

"That meal was good." Riku said as he slowly got up to stretch. "Emily, Elizabeth, you guys got a gift when it comes to cooking and making delicious meals!"

"I have to agree with Riku, both of you could make a great chef in the future." Neela said.

"Thank you!" Emily and Elizabeth said in unison.

"Now we can play some games!" Rika said, as she started looking in her bag, she then held up a deck of cards.

"Alright! We can play WAR!" Riku said as she held a fist on the air.

"How do you play that?" I asked.

"Easy," Riku answered, " First you divide the cards evenly over how many players are playing, like since we have 6 players we'll divide the cards between 6 players until the deck runs out. Then after that, you flip the cards over so you can't see them."

"No peeking!" Rika interrupted.

"Yeah." Neela agreed.

"Then all you do is pick the top card and flip it over, everyone will do this and the highest number out of all of the cards that were picked wins all the cards that were used." Riku resumed.

"How do you know who wins?" I asked, still a little bit confused.

"Whoever has the most cards wins!" Rika answered, jumping up energetically. "And the person who loses has to play the penalty game!"

"What's the penalty game this time?" I asked again, starting to get a little worried.

Emily grabbed a black sharpie out of her back and took the top off," They'll have their face full of graffiti!"

"Nah," Elizabeth interrupted," We always do that. I've got a better idea, why don't the loser dive off of the waterfall's edge down to the stream below.

"Don't you think that's a little extreme?" Neela asked, obviously showing concern as she stared down the cliff side of the waterfall.

"Nah, many pokemon in town do this all the time, it's perfectly safe as long as you dive like a pencil into the water." Riku answered, waving his hand (claw) around with no care whatsoever.

"Alright then it's a deal! Let's start!" Rika chanted, as she handed everyone their cards.

* * *

"I can't believe I lost." I said, shaking all the water off of me.

"I still think you were awesome when you courageously jumped off of the cliff." Rika said, wrapping a towel around me.

"Riku shoved me." I stated, giving Rika an annoying glare. "Besides, where is everyone?"

"They had to go back to their cabin." Rika said, scrubbing me with the towel.

"Figures." I said as Rika removed the towel, my feathers suddenly puffed up with all the electricity, giving me a puffed up look. Rika collapsed, laughing very hard, making her rock back and forth and tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's not that funny!" I glared, trying to smooth down my feathers.

"Ok...Ok...Hah...hah...uhhhh. Let's go back to the cabin now, there's a trail that leads back to camp over here." Rika positioned back onto her feet and lead me to an old, dusty trail that was against the Cliffside, an incline I was not wanting to hike on.

As we hike up the exhausting incline, I looked down to see the old factory I was staring through the binoculars earlier. "Hey Rika."

"Hm?" Rika answered.

"What's that factory over there and how come it's abandoned?" I asked.

"Oh that's an old saw mill, it was abandoned because of a murder." She stated matter-of-factly.

I stopped in my tracks and stared down at the saw mill intently with wide eyes," Murder? What happened?"

"A disembodied body was found, a human's body." She stated simply (a little TOO simply).

"Wha-... Why-... Huh?"

"Years ago, this valley was actually a forest and my village was surrounded by it. That is until that saw mill came to be." Rika said, her back still facing me.

"Do you know what happened?" I asked, my legs shaking and fear freezing my body in place.

"No, I Don't Know." Rika said Coldly.

I stumbled and fell on my bottom when I heard her voice. _'That didn't sound like Rika-chan, the friend that I met that comforted me. She sounded differently than before.' _I thought.

"Well, come on Miss Clumsy!" Rika turned around and held her paw out to help me up, "Let's go back before it gets dark!"

As we walked back, I couldn't help but think what just happened earlier. _'What was up with her earlier? The answer was weak and her voice sounded dark...is she trying to hide something from me?' _I thought.

**There you go...I know that you might recognize some things in there...HOWEVER it is NOT the same. Plot is completely different and I hope you enjoyed my chapter...trust me if you think this is all I have for a horror theme...heh heh...your dead wrong! R&R! Kairi =^.^=**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! Sorry about the mistake on the last chapter! Neela was actually Natla...I was on vacation for so long that I got mixed up on the names. Well hope you enjoy this chapter! And I also wanted to thank all of my reviewers that wrote to me and giving me the awesome advice I need! XD I'll do my best to fix everything up to the best of my abilities! =^.^=

WARNING: _Might_ contain gruesome stories and other gory stuff.

5~ Suspicion

Elizabeth's POV

I stared constantly at the ceiling from my bed, still kind of freaked out about everything that happened earlier. I never knew that someone like Rika-chan, who was always happy and cheerful, can sound like...like...I don't know...just so dark. As I kept thinking, my body started shaking rapidly, I still haven't recovered from the powerful dive into the freezing water.

I decided to lay my thoughts to rest and focus on the happy, fun stuff I'm going to do tomorrow with my friends. Besides, even if Rika knew something I didn't, it was probably something that a kid like me shouldn't know and she was forced to know, or it was just something personal that needed to be covered up by the village that wasn't actually related to it. Either way, thinking about this would only drive me mad, it's best just to forget about it and move on.

And with that, I pulled the covers over my head to give myself extra heat, and closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.

"Nii-chan! Wake up so we can meet our friends at the rendezvous!" Rika's voice rang across the room, giving me a happy feeling and good spirit to wake up.

I slowly poked my head out under the covers and gave Rika a tired smile, "We have a rendezvous? Please tell me it isn't all the way at the waterfalls!" But then suddenly thinking about the falls as our rendezvous point made me remember about what happened yesterday and it made me have a sick feeling in my stomach.

"Oh no silly! Our rendezvous is at the arts and crafts center, you know, the big building in the middle of camp." Rika answered cheerfully.

"I thought that was the multipurpose room for, like, big get togethers with other pokemon in other cabins." I said as I got up and stretched my little wings and legs.

"What are you talking about? You just got together with everyone yesterday at the picnic: Riku, Natla, Elizabeth, and Emily."

"That's it? I thought there were others."

"Of course not, why didn't you think that when I said almost everyone had their own cabin meant?" Rika said matter-of-factly.

"Wow, business seems kind of slow this year, is there a certain reason why many pokemon and especially people avoid this place?" I asked as I went and gathered stuff into my backpack.

"No, I don't know." She said, COLDLY.

I froze in place and stared at the half-filled backpack. _'It was just like the way she answered yesterday, answered dark and hollow as if the answer had no meaning, almost like a robot. She MUST be hiding something-'_

My thoughts were interrupted when Rika came by me and knelt down next to me," Is something wrong Nii-chan?" She said as she gave me a worried look, looking at my shocked, blank expression.

"Huh, it's nothing Rika-chan." I said quickly, plastering a fake smile on my face. "I just drifted off, that's all."

"Ok, but we better get going now, we don't want to be late."

"Sounds good." I hoisted my bag over my shoulder and headed towards the door and then onto the fresh, outdoors. I watched, looking back at Rika, who was locking the cabin door.

"I'm coming!" Rika cheered as she put the keys back into her bag and sped-walked towards me.

Not until she caught up with me did I break the couple-second silence," So, who owns the place? Is it someone from the village?"

"Yeah, Riku's uncle owns the place, and because of that we can come here altogether and have fun during the summer for free."

"So let me guess, no counselors, no specific rules?"

"Exactly!"

"What do you guys do at the arts and crafts center exactly."

"Well you see, we play a series of board games, cards, outdoor games and the person who loses the most 'plays' the penalty game, just like yesterday."

"Ah I see." Giving Rika an annoyed look, still remembering what happened to me yesterday(my body STILL hasn't recovered fully yet from that). **(-.-)**

"But I'm pretty sure you'll win next time though."

"_Sure _you do." I emphasized.

Rika couldn't help but giggle at my statement, and me just rolling my eyes at her in annoyance.

"OK! For our series of games today, we'll be playing 21, sound good?" Riku announced. The arts and crafts room just resembled an old classroom with multiple chairs about, nothing special about it.

"Yeah." Everyone replied.

"How do you play 21?" I asked in curiosity.

"Man you don't know how to play _any _ games, do you?" Riku complained.

"I know how to play games, just not card games!" I retorted, giving Riku a glare.

"*Sigh* Ok...it is very simple, I give everyone 2 cards and the closest or the exact number of 21 wins. However, if you get a number over 21 you lose the round. After you get your 2 cards, you can either choose to 'hit', where you add a card, or you can stay at your number, got it?"

"Ok, easy enough." I said plainly.

"Ok let's go ahead and pass the cards out then." Riku passed everyone 2 cards just like he said, and grabbed 2 cards from the deck for himself. "Ok, now everyone flip your cards."

I did so, and got a Jack and an Ace. I chuckled to myself as Riku stared at me suspiciously. "What's up with you?" He asked, annoyed at my laughter.

I gave him my 2 cards and he stared at them wide-eyes and gave me a smug smile," Well, it seems our newcomer already won the first round in just 1 hand."

"I'm afraid so." I returned the smug smile.

Then a knock came on the door and in came a Zoroark," Sorry to interrupt your little game, youngsters, but someone wants to talk to the little Torchic for a little bit."

"Ah come on Uncle, we just got started!" Riku complained.

"It's alright Riku-chan, I'll be back soon. It might be my parents." I said coolly.

I walked out with Riku's uncle and headed towards the office building near the front part of camp. As I looked at the car parked in one of the parking spots, I knew it wasn't someone that I know of or met before. As Riku's uncle walked back into the office building, I kept walking towards the strange car, but cautious that it wasn't someone planning on pokenapping me.

Then a pokemon opened the car door, and shut it after him. I looked at him confused, it was a Typhlosion, and he was packing heat too (no pun intended).

"Hello," He greeted," My name is Detective Leo and your probably wondering why I came here asking for you."

"Do I know you?" I asked cautiously, looking at him suspiciously.

He chuckled to himself and said, " I'm afraid not, but it is of the utmost that I talk to you immediately about something, and right here isn't a good place to talk about it. Hop in the car and I'll take you somewhere."

"How do I know that you're _really _a detective?" I asked, still looking at him suspiciously.

He pulled out his wallet and showed me his genuine badge made out of pure silver. "Alright, I'll go with you...where are we going to go?"

He pulled out a cigarette and lit it with his back-flame...thing, and gave a big huff and blew some of it into the air," The Old Saw Mill."

**Here you guys go...this story will possibly become splitted in half, you know like a sequel kind of thing except it'll be split into three parts. Something like that to have some time to spend on my other stories, you know. R&R! =^.^= Kairi**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is KAIRI! I know, suspenseful right? I'm pretty sure you're going to see a lot of that in THIS chapter...I'm also going to be writing another story since this the first part of the Trilogy is complete. =^.^=**

**WARNING: VERY, VERY, VERY BAD STUFF MENTIONED!**

**6~_Demons?_**

As The distance between me and the factory was growing minimal, I became overwhelmed with a little bit of confusion, and a whole lot of fear. If this "Detective Typhlosion"...whatever his name is has to talk to me and he has to talk to me here, it isn't going to be a lot of fun.

As I grew anxious, the Detective zoomed past the Saw Mill's broken-down and rusted gates, swerving and then parking right next to the factory. He turned the ignition off and slowly opened the door and shut it behind him, all the while, grabbing another cigarette and lighting it with his back flame. I just sat in the car, not wanting to get out for fear of something bad happening, after all, my most cheerful and goofy friend to act so cold and heartless for a split second just because I mentioned the place... well she freaked me out Big time.

"Aren't you gonna come out?" The Detective asked, throwing his cigarette onto the ground and smearing it with his foot.

"Oh...uh...sure...ok." I stuttered uncomfortably. I opened the car door, and slowly hopped down onto the dusty ground, and slowly made my way towards the Detective.

"Now, I bet you you're wondering why we came here." He said, turning to face me. I nodded slowly as he continued," Well, we're here because...this is the only place where _they _can't here us."

"They?" I asked, caught off guard on how he emphasized the word.

"...Your friends and the other villagers...the only place they won't be around, at the scene of a crime."

"I don't understand."

"Have you ever heard of...the mysterious deaths?" He said, giving me a very serious look.

"Deaths? I only know of one!" I panicked, _'I know now that Rika is definitely hiding something, but is everyone else too?' _I thought.

"Well, there were deaths occurring once every year, strangely on the Winter Solstice. It always goes in a pattern, two victims are always involved, one being murdered brutally and the other one committing suicide."

I started to tremble in fear at what the horrifying news he's telling me. "And all the pokemon and people that were victims...were all outsiders."

I started to shake violently now, as if every muscle in my body was cramping and spazzing out. "Do you think that I'm the next victim?" I stuttered fearfully.

"No, I'm pretty sure you're going to be fine." He answered.

_'Pretty sure isn't exactly cheering me up.' _I thought hysterically.

"But there were many times when I'm pretty sure your friends were involve somehow. For example: your Zoroark friend, was the first to rebel against the man who was later dismembered in the factory, a machete was found later at the scene of the crime with your camps logo embroidered on the handle of it. Next, your friends, Emily and Elizabeth had a grandmother that supported the humans dominance over the land, later we found her body dumped in the well with whip marks, another piece of evidence was found at the site, climbing rope that was possibly used for the whipping also had the same logo. Your Umbreon friend, Natla, had an uncle that helped out at the Old Saw Mill, later was found beaten to death on the side of the road, a bat laying right next to him...and yes you guessed it, ALSO had the camp's logo on it. And finally last but not least, your friend Rika...in the past, she moved out of this town and went to Jubilife City and...-"

"Let me guess, a relative that knows her was the next victim." I interrupted.

"No, she placed under house arrest and was moved back here in her home town."

"What! Rika is not the type to get in trouble that badly or get house arrest!" I accused.

"Now hold on, let me finish. The reason why Rika was placed under house arrest was because...for some reason broke all the windows of her school and horribly beaten three kids with a wooden bat."

I was shocked, why would Rika act like that all of a sudden for no reason whatsoever, it doesn't make sense.

"We sent Rika to a Psychiatrist to help know what the situation is and why, but the same words keeps coming up..."

"What?"

" 'Demons', and 'Saw Mill'."

"Wha-" _'Now I'm starting to get_ _why Rika was acting so freaky every time I talked about the Old Saw Mill...but what about Demons?' _I thought.

"Enough about this unsettling talk, I think it's best if you just go back home and spend the rest of your summer away from here...I'm calling your parent's number and letting them know about everything." He said, pulling out his cell phone and a piece of paper. "Besides, I plan on getting everyone here arrested, because I know that this whole village...is in on the murder case."

"Wait! You only mentioned _murdered _victims, what about the suiciders?"

"That is something that I shouldn't be talking about to a young kid like you."

_'So you thought that I could handle everything else? What's the point of talking to me about this when you can just go ahead and tell my parents without talking to me about it. Geez, for a detective...he sure is an asshole.' _I thought.

* * *

I watched as my parent's car pulled up to the parking lot area and quickly getting out of their car. Mom zoomed in and swooped me off my feet, embracing me in a warm, snug hug. "Oh my little baby! I'm so glad you're safe, let's take you home."

"Ok, mommy." I said, as she carried me back to the car and my dad grabbing my stuff and hauling it into the trunk.

"Wait!" I heard someone say. I looked behind mom's shoulder and saw Rika-chan running at me. "Why are you leaving, you only stayed here for a couple of days."

Mom opened the car door and buckled me inside, slowly closing the door behind her she said," Sorry sweetie, but Elizabeth has to leave earlier than usual, we have a special date with one of her relatives out of the Region and won't be back 'til the end of summer break, I'm sorry."

_'I wonder why mom lied...oh wait yeah, Rika's on the suspect list.' _I thought. And with that, I said my goodbyes to everyone who came to see me leave, and the car went in the direction of my home.

...But I could've sworn, that I heard Rika say coldly, "LIAR."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Well, this is the end of the first segment of the Trilogy. Now I gotta work on my other stuff! Kairi =^.^=**


End file.
